Inattendu
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Se base à la place du final de l'épisode 3x17. Zelena avait besoin d'un aveu pour le maudire, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait...


**Un petit OS sans grande prétention. j'espère que cela vous plaira, je n'ai qu'une seule mise en garde : Attention, il s'agit de CapitainWicked ! ( Hook/ The wicked Witch of the West) Vous pensez que vous n'allez pas aimé ? Ne lisez pas, mais n'insultez pas.**

**( C'est moi où je suis la seule, ou peut être même une des premières à les shipper ?)**

**Je ne possède pas once upon a time**

* * *

**Synopsis :** _Zelena avait besoin d'un aveu de la part du pirate pour le maudire, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle c'était préparé..._

Hook était au plus bas, avouant à Ariel le péché qu'il avait commis, comment il avait abandonné son mari, pour reprendre son navire, comment il avait été lâche de ne pas le lui dire. Il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais Ariel le coupa. Lui demandant de jurer sur celle qu'il aimait qu'il le regrettait vraiment.

Il se stoppa alors, honteux de ce qu'il devait dire, et de ce qu'il allait dire. Oui, il regrettait d'avoir était égoïste et d'avoir abandonné l'homme pour un bateau, mais au fond de lui, était-ce du au choix ou aux répercutions ? Regrettait-il d'avoir été un pirate, un vrai, ou d'avoir du séparer Ariel de son véritable amour pour cela ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais elle insista, les yeux emplis de larmes et les cheveux roux volant au vent de colère. Elle l'attendait comme si sa vie en dépendait, retenant son souffle.

Mais lorsque le capitaine libéra son âme des lourds mots, ce n'était en rien ce qu'elle attendait :

« Je le jure sur Zelena ! »

Tout son monde s'écroula alors, ses cheveux roux retombèrent tels une voile déchirée, les mots du pirate résonnaient dans son esprit, claquaient violemment ses pensées, les troublants, les mélangeants. Qu'avait-il dit ? Que venait-il d'avouer ? Il était censé aimer Emma ! La sauveuse ! Pas elle ! Mais les choses continuèrent à dégringoler quand il tenta de s'expliquer :

« J'aime Zelena, j'aime son pouvoir, j'aime sa puissance, sa cruauté! Parce que j'ai changé ! Je suis redevenu ce que j'ai toujours été : un pirate avec un cœur vide de toutes émotions, ni compassion, ni pardon, ni pitié. Mais elle, elle l'a emplit, emplit d'admiration et de respect. Il a retrouvé sa couleur sombre, je peux le sentir, avoua t-il la main sir la poitrine. Il est aussi noir qu'il l'avait été auparavant. Et je n'ai qu'un souhait, qu'il le reste, qu'il continue à battre d'égoïsme, de piraterie et de haine. Mais cette fois, ce ne sera pas pour la vengeance, ce sera pour elle, parce que je l'aime. »

Ce fut alors à son tour de voir son univers se briser en morceaux : Ariel tourna sur elle même, laissant un nuage émeraude danser autour d'elle et son teint devint bientôt couleur jalousie alors qu'un immense chapeau se dressait sur sa tête. Et la sirène disparut, se révélant être la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, elle-même...

Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux. Ils partageaient ce même regard : surpris et choqué.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, personne ne l'avait aimé : sa mère l'avait abandonné au profit de la royauté, son père adoptif l'avait haït et méprisé, la bonne sorcière du Sud avait préféré l'innocente et pure Dorothée, alors comment pouvait-il ressentir quelque chose pour elle ? Elle était reine de la jalousie et de la méchanceté et il ne la connaissait même pas.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il voulait s'exprimer, même s'il ne semblait pas savoir que dire, ou que faire. Mais avant qu'il le puisse Zelena fit danser sa main et disparut dans une fumée verte.

Alors il resta là, seul sur le quais, errant dans la nuit, il n'alla pas vers son navire, étrangement il fut attiré par la grande rue. Sa flasque à la main, il réfléchissait : devait-il vraiment continuer à se cacher ? À cacher ce qu'il était devenu, ou redevenu ? Un homme qui a échangé une vie humaine contre un bateau ? Un pirate ?

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire... Ou peut-être se trouble était-il du au rhum ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée...

Puis il vit de la lumière au Granny's café, qui pouvait bien s'y trouver à cette heure-ci ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps qu'il se sentit vaciller... Il avait toujours supporté l'alcool avant... Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus que deux bras pour le soutenir... Attendez ? Deux bras ? À qui étaient-ils ? Qui pouvait bien être là ? Il ne put pas voir le visage de la personne, ses paupières tombaient d'elles même, lourdement, il finit par les garder closes et s'évanouit dans la noirceur, bercé par le rhum...

« Hey ! Camarade ! Hé !

-Hm ? Gémit le pirate les yeux mis-clos.

-Bien dormit ? Lui demanda une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

-Quoi ? » S'étonna t-il.

Il avait vraiment dormit ? Et que faisait-il là ? Chez les Charming ? Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête, David pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, c'est pourquoi il l'aida à se redresser et lui expliqua.

« On vous a trouvé vacillant comme la marée au beau milieu de la rue

-Et de la nuit, ajouta Emma.

-Et apparemment, le rhum en est la cause. » Conclut Charming.

Hook se leva alors, un mal de tête terrible le frappant, et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Avant d'être interrompu.

« Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? Demanda David quant il le vit complètement désorienté.

-Oui, juste, … la tête, mais... ça va passer...

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait hier au moins ? » S'intrigua Emma, curieuse de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

Il resta alors de marbre, oui, il se souvenait, toute sa mémoire était bien là, le quais, la nuit, le vent faisant battre les voiles du Jolly Roger, Zelena et un aveu déchirant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout, mais pouvait-il le dire ? Certainement pas. Comment cela pouvait-il s'avouer ? Elle était la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, le camp opposé.

« Alors ? Le coupa David, également curieux.

-Non, désolé, rien... Rien ne me revient. Dit-il en se retournant vers eux.

-Tu mens ! » Lança alors Swan.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle puisse décelait ainsi chacun de ses mensonges ? Cacher la vérité devenait tellement difficile. Alors il ajouta seulement d'ajouter une dernière justification, d'une voix glaciale :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vos affaires. Et puis vous ne comprendriez pas. »

David voulu le retenir avant qu'il ne parte, mais ce fut Emma qui s'opposa, retenant son père pas le bras.

« Emma, il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas avec lui. Il faut découvrir ce que c'est.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison de Regina. Si le rhum contenu dans la flasque avait troublé ses pensées, peut être en avait-il garder des traces ? La magie pouvait réaliser des miracles et la reine confirma que celui-ci était réalisable.

Un petit nuage magique tourna alors autour de la bouteille avant de se projeter vers un miroir, où des images et des mots résonnèrent, défilèrent, c'était donc à sa que ressembler ses pensées sous l'effet de l'alcool ? Dans se tourbillon d'images et de sons ils parvinrent cependant à entrevoir dans fragments de la veille et d'un tour de main Regina les isola.

David, Emma et la reine pouvaient alors voir très clairement le quais, la nuit, Zelena et l'aveu du capitaine, y croire était autre chose, mais ils le voyaient de leur yeux autant qu'ils l'entendaient de leur oreilles.

Emma fit disparaître les images de sa propre magie, elle ne voulait en voir plus. Pouvait-il avoir changé à ce point en un an ? Ou n'avait-il jamais changé pendant toutes ses années ? Elle repensa alors à la grotte de Neverland, à leur baiser, leurs jeux. Tout cela pouvait-il avoir été oublié ? N'était-ce que du vent ? Ou l'arrivée de Zelena avait elle vraiment écraser l'once de lumière qui s'était glissé dans le cœur du pirate ?

Emma repoussa Charming qui voulait s'approcher d'elle et sortit les yeux aux larmes, cela ne pouvait pas être possible... et pourtant, plus à l'écart dans la ville Hook se faisait emporter de force par le crocodile.

Allongé dans le coffre d'une voiture, il ne savait ni où il allait, ni pourquoi. Cependant, il en avait tout de même une idée, ou un rêve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à ce qui semblait être la destination et que le coffre s'ouvrit, le teint émeraude du visage de Zelena apparut devant lui. Il lança alors tout naturellement en sortant du dit coffre :

« Vous savez, on a inventé le téléphone pour ça. »

Elle fit signe à Rumpelstilstkin de repartir et dès qu'il l'eut fait, elle s'approcha du pirate et répliqua :

« Mais, je ne pourrais faire ça, au téléphone. »

Alors qu'elle diminuait de plus en plus l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres s'unissent, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et il approcha son visage, abandonnant à son tour ses lèvres aux siennes, posant sa main valide sur sa taille, puis caressant doucement le visage de la femme, dont le teint vert s'éclipsait lentement pour laisser place à une peau d'un beige élégant.

* * *

**Alors ? Un avis ? N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours très plaisir. Et je suis ouverte aux critiques concernant le ship, tant qu'il n'y pas d'insultes ou de méchanceté gratuite.**


End file.
